1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a novel implementation of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), and in some embodiments to an ADC configured for use in direct current (DC) motors such as might be used in various applications, such as hard disk drive motors, cooling fans, drive motors for appliances, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motor uses electrical energy to produce mechanical energy. Electric motors are used in a large number of applications, including a number of different household appliances, pumps, cooling fans, etc. Motors can generally be classified as either alternating current (AC) motors or direct current (DC) motors.
Motors generally include a rotor, which is the non-stationary (moving) part of the motor, and a stator, which is the stationary part of the motor. The stator generally operates as a field magnet (e.g., electromagnet), interacting with an armature to induce motion in the rotor. The wires and magnetic field of the motor (typically in the stator) are arranged so that a torque is developed about the rotor's axis, causing rotation of the rotor. A motor typically also includes a commutator, which is an electrical switch that periodically reverses the current direction in the electric motor, helping to induce motion in the rotor. The armature carries current in the motor and is generally oriented normal to the magnetic field and the torque being generated. The purpose of the armature is to carry current crossing the magnetic field, thus creating shaft torque in the motor and to generate an electromotive force (“EMF”).
In a typical brushed DC motor, the rotor comprises one or more coils of wire wound around a shaft. Brushes are used to make mechanical contact with a set of electrical contacts (called the commutator) on the rotor, forming an electrical circuit between the DC electrical source and the armature coil-windings. As the armature rotates on axis, the stationary brushes come into contact with different sections of the rotating commutator. The commutator and brush system form a set of electrical switches, each firing in sequence, such that electrical-power always flows through the armature coil closest to the stationary stator (permanent magnet). Thus an electrical power source is connected to the rotor coil, causing current to flow and producing electromagnetism. Brushes are used to press against the commutator on the rotor and provide current to the rotating shaft. The commutator causes the current in the coils to be switched as the rotor turns, keeping the magnetic poles of the rotor from ever fully aligning with the magnetic poles of the stator field, hence maintaining the rotation of the rotor. The use of brushes creates friction in the motor and leads to maintenance issues and reduced efficiency.
In a brushless DC motor design, the commutator/brushgear assembly (which is effectively a mechanical “rotating switch”) is replaced by an external electronic switch synchronized to the rotor's position. Brushless DC motors thus have an electronically controlled commutation system, instead of a mechanical commutation system based on brushes. In a brushless DC motor, the electromagnets do not move, but rather the permanent magnets rotate and the armature remains static. This avoids the problem of having to transfer current to the moving armature. Brushless DC motors offer a number of advantages over brushed DC motors, including higher efficiency and reliability, reduced noise, longer lifetime (no brush erosion), elimination of ionizing sparks from the commutator, and overall reduction of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
One technique used to reduce power in some applications has been the introduction of Three Phase Brushless Motors. The drive electronics for these motors typically rely on Hall elements (Hall effect sensors) to detect the absolute position of the rotor at all times, and switch drive transistors to maintain motor rotation. A Hall effect sensor is a transducer that varies its output voltage in response to changes in magnetic field. The motors are often electrically connected in a “Y” configuration, so named due to the resemblance to the letter “Y”. The common point for the three coils is connected to the electrical source, and the drive electronics switch the drive transistors to maintain the rotating electro-magnetic field required to turn the motor.
A second method requires the use of six (6) drive transistors. In this configuration, one high-and low-side pair are on at any point in time, completing the electrical circuit through two of the three legs of the motor. Using the un-energized coil as a magnetic sensor to determine the rotor position is known as Back Electro-Motive Force (BEMF) detection. The motivation for this technique is the elimination of the relatively expensive Hall elements and associated electronics. BEMF commutation techniques have successfully been applied to a wide-range of motors.
In order to control the speed of the motor to the command given (either voltage or PWM duty cycle), an error signal is typically developed. The theoretical method is to measure slope of the BEMF signal as the rotor passes the stator coil and use that information to determine the position of the rotor. The idea is if the BEMF signal if offset from its midpoint, this indicates the rotor is deviating from the electrical commutation. If the BEMF signal is too high and early, this indicates the rotor is spinning faster than the electrical commutation. Likewise, a BEMF signal that is too low and late indicates the rotor is spinning slower than the electrical commutation.
Developing this type of error signal in digital circuitry in the past has required a microcontroller or microprocessor, and a high speed Analog-to-Digital converter (ADC). The alternative was to develop analog circuitry to generate reference pulse trains, and use analog components to phase lock to the BEMF signal. All of these solutions typically involve significant cost, complexity, and relatively large or multiple chips and external components. A simpler, more elegant way of implementing an ADC, for example such that the microcontroller(s), phase lock loops, and/or complex proportional-integral-derivative (PID) control required by previous solutions are not necessary, would be desirable. In particular, such an ADC that can detect both the positive and negative slopes of a BEMF signal required for brushless motor control would be desirable.